


It's Not That Hard

by funcrowd



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Honestly these two are just so sweet, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, applin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funcrowd/pseuds/funcrowd
Summary: For more than ten years, Raihan had been resigned to being Leon’s rival and best friend. Of course, this made confessing his near painful love for the other infinitely more difficult as time passed.There had been plenty of chances where an opportunity to express his feelings had been handed to him practically on a silver platter, and every single time he had backed down. Though, each time, Raihan would still catch an Applin.Just in case, he would tell himself.And each time he couldn’t do it.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 238





	It's Not That Hard

For more than ten years, Raihan had been resigned to being Leon’s rival and best friend. Of course, this made confessing his near painful love for the other infinitely more difficult as time passed. 

There had been plenty of chances where an opportunity to express his feelings had been handed to him practically on a silver platter, and every single time he had backed down. Though, each time, Raihan would still catch an Applin. 

_Just in case_ , he would tell himself.

And each time he couldn’t do it. 

To stop a large collection from building up, he started giving the cute, little pokemon to any trainers he came across who were also struggling to confess.

Slowly, this became a habit, particularly at this time of year when the Gym Challenge was just beginning - a new year with a new Champion. The first year where Leon wouldn’t be in the spotlight. Yet, instead of catching an Applin for himself, Raihan still gave them to the struggling trainers.

-

Strangely, it was easy to relax while Raihan was at his gym, even with trainers buzzing to and fro as they desperately tried to prepare for the Gym Challenge - either in a trial or aiming to challenge the new Champion. 

Amid all the noise though and controlled chaos, a familiar laugh caught his attention and he could feel his heart stumble as he turned to see Leon making casual conversation with a frantic trainer. 

Since losing his title as Champion, Leon had forgone the leggings and ridiculously extravagant cape of his usual training outfit when he wasn’t at the Battle Tower. And every time, Raihan had to do a double-take and discovered that he lacked the self control to _not_ look.

Composing himself as best he could, Raihan went to greet the ex-Champion.

“Glad you could finally come down from your tower to visit us,” Raihan called with a smirk.

Turning, Leon was already laughing before he could voice his response. “Well, I figured you would start missing me if I didn’t. Couldn’t let you take that out on these poor trainers here.” Leon directed a smile at the trainer he was talking to before and the poor boy looked like he would faint as he stared at the ex-Champion.

The truth in that statement was a little too accurate for Raihan’s liking. His laugh was a little too quick and his response just too slow. “While it is amazing to have you here as an esteemed guest, I suppose you do have some business here,” he posed the end as a question while he certainly wouldn’t complain if Leon had just come for a visit.

Realising he probably wouldn’t be involved in the rest of the conversation, the trainer quickly excused himself and hurried away.

Leon turned his complete attention to Raihan now - _Arceus those eyes-_ as he laughed again and smiled with far too much brightness than any person should be capable of.

“Well, yes, O’mighty Dragon Tamer, I do need your help with something.”

Choosing to ignore the jab and doing his best to appear nonchalant, Raihan tucked one foot behind the other. “Shoot. I’m all ears.”

“Well, you see…” Leon trailed off as he glanced down, looking almost bashful. Raihan tried hopelessly to ignore the squeeze in his chest - _so damn cute_ \- and focus on the next words as Leon met his eyes again. “I’ve been trying to catch an Applin and I just can’t. I have no idea why but I haven’t found a single one.”

Raihan impulsively said, “Got someone special, aye, Champ?”

He mentally cursed himself, _why would you ask that?! Idiot!_

“Yeah, actually.” Leon scratched the back of his head, being unusually bashful again. “Someone really special,” he murmured, still staring at the ground.

Just like that, Raihan’s world shattered.

His brain short-circuited as he desperately tried to process what exactly was happening. He could hear himself respond with information and tips he had learned from collecting them over the years.

He had missed his chance.

-

Hours later, sitting silently in his room, Raihan was still too stunned to function. Miraculously, he had made it through one of the most painful conversations of his life. But he still couldn’t quite believe what had happened.

All the pining and waiting, watching Leon evolve as a trainer and feeling so damn happy whenever the two could spend any time together outside of the Gym Challenge. The realisations that wanting to kiss his best friend probably wasn’t a normal thought to have whenever they smiled. Everything that had happened over the course of more than ten years-

And Raihan still couldn’t say it.

He still couldn’t say the words that had been in the back of his mind every time he saw Leon.

For some ridiculous reason, Raihan had gone and caught an Applin almost immediately after as if that would help him feel better.

He smiled sadly at the ceiling as he laid in bed.

“Seriously, Leon,” he muttered into the dark, “it really wasn’t that difficult.”

He gripped the pokeball tighter.

He was still unwilling to let go.

His own words echoed around the room.

_It really wasn’t that difficult._

-

The next day, Raihan still didn’t know what he was doing when he left Wyndon, mentally preparing himself to potentially do something very stupid. He hadn’t gotten far into the Wild Area when he heard his name being yelled.

“Raihan! Oi!”

Looking behind him, he saw Leon waving like a madman standing near the stairs leading up to the city. Of course, he had to be in the training gear that made Raihan have to pause _every_ single time. The sun was setting behind him and something told Raihan the reason he was returning so late was most likely because of his terrible sense of direction.

Raihan walked over with more ease than he was feeling.

“Any luck?” He asked in way of a greeting.

In response, Leon sighed dramatically hanging his head. “Unfortunately not. I have no idea why it’s so difficult.”

Raihan couldn’t help but chuckle at that. 

“It’s really not that difficult…” He lost his smile halfway through the sentence. It really _was_ that difficult.

Looking up, Leon waited for him to finish. “You alright, mate?”

Like a switch had been flicked, Raihan returned from his thoughts in a moment.

“Yeah,” he laughed, “just a little tired is all.”

Leon nodded in agreement, but he still watched Raihan’s actions carefully. 

_You have to do this_ , Raihan told himself. _Do it now before you can chicken out again_.

Clearing his throat, Raihan forced himself to speak. “Here, I thought I might have to help you out a little, Champ.”

The pokeball he was holding popped open with a flash and, in an instant, Raihan was holding a small Applin. He stared at the small creature before holding iit to Leon, who looked as shocked as Raihan felt.

 _Tell him, tell him, tell him_.

“Here, this little guy is for…” Raihan couldn’t do it. “He is for that someone special you mentioned yesterday.”

Stepping back after Leon took the pokemon, Raihan let the silence stretch longer than he should have.

“Good luck.”

He still couldn’t do it.

“Raihan,” Leon said it softer and with more gentleness than he had heard before and it broke him. He stared at the Applin with wonder, before a familiar determination filled his features and he stared directly into Raihan eyes with such intensity the breath was almost from him.

“Here.” Holding out the Applin to Raihan, Leon smiled. “You said it was for that someone special, right?”

Raihan took the small creature back, his gaze flicking between Leon and the Applin.

“Oh.”

The Applin returned to his pokeball, and Raihan looked back up at the smiling Leon. It was a soft expression, one that said _I care_ with all the nervousness and love that they have both felt for the last ten years.

“I wanted to catch one myself, but I guess you beat me to it, huh?"

Raihan couldn't help but laugh before he pulled Leon into a spontaneously relieved embrace. Leon was quick to return it, both of them hugging each other tightly before separating. Raihan kept his hands on Leon’s shoulders, staring into his honey gold eyes making sure that this definitely wasn’t a dream. 

If it was, he never wanted to wake up. 

Slowly, cautiously, both of them leaned in, meeting in a kiss so full of longing and hope that it made Raihan’s heart swell so much that it felt too big for his chest.

It really wasn’t that difficult.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is.  
> I hope you enjoyed it - it was actually pretty fun to write.  
> Who knows, I might add on to this at some point.  
> Feedback is always nice :)


End file.
